Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Light of Hope~
is the opening song for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 movie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= (Shūgō!) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) A・i・u・e ai ni naru! Ikiki ureshii kibou! (sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Hana ga saiteru yō ni warau kara a・a・a・a-ai~☆ Namida wa, mirai takusu niji ni naru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Purikkyua~!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (MAX HEART!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Supurasshu Sutā!) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo! (Hātokyatchi!) Inochi ga kagayaite min'na ga hōseki burabō! A・ha-! Hitori no ippo kara mirai wa hajimaru reinbō! Wa・ha-! (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Arashi no ato ni saku hana ni nare Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra~☆ Dairin no egao ni ippai yume ga aru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Purikyua5!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (5!gogo!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Furesshu Purikyua!) Raburabu・Raburī (Hātokyatchi!) A Akiramenai, makenai! (Purikkyua~!) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) A・i・u・e ai ni naru♪ Ikiki ureshii kibou! (sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua go!go!) Kokoro no uchū ni aru takaramono! Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra~☆ Kobushi wo nigiru tabi ni hikaridasu A・ha・ha・ha・high Puripuri・Puritī (Purikkyua~!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (MAX HEART!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Supurasshu Sutā!) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo! (Hātokyatchi!) Gyakufū no naka de koso tsuyomaru kizuna wa saikyō! A・ha-! Negai wa hitotsu desho!? Hansamu gāruzu muteki! Wa・ha-! (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Ubai au koto de wa erarenai a・a・a・a・ai~☆ Ikiteru koto ga kiseki hikari na no! A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Purikyua5!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (5!gogo!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Furesshu Purikyua!) Raburabu・Raburī (Hātokyatchi!) Akiramenai, makenai! (Purikkyua~!) Inochi ga kirameite egao ga mabushī burabō! Ashita e mirai e to tsunagari tsudzukeru reinbō! Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) A・i・u・e ai ni naru ikiki ureshii kibou!(sure go!) Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira shūgō♪ Purikyua (sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua)Dash sure go! |-|Kanji= (集合!) ミラクルみんな来る!キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) ア・イ・ウ・エ愛になる!イキイキureshiiキボウ!(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 花が咲いてるように　笑うから a・a・a・a・愛〜☆ 涙は、未来託す　虹になる A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリッキュア〜!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(MAX HEART!) オールスター・ビューティー(スプラッシュ　スター!) キメルときは、キメルよ!(ハートキャッチ!) 生命が輝いて　みんなが宝石　ブラボー! a・ha-! 1人の1歩から　未来は始まる　レインボー! Wa・ha-! (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 嵐の後に咲く　花になれ Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra〜☆ 大輪の笑顔にいっぱい　夢がある A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリキュア5!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(5!gogo!) オールスター・ビューティー(フレッシュプリキュア!) ラブラブ・ラブリー(ハートキャッチ!) あきらめない、負けない!(プリッキュア〜!) ミラクルみんな来る!キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) ア・イ・ウ・エ愛になる♪イキイキureshiiキボウ!(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア go!go!) ココロの宇宙にある　宝物! Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra〜☆ コブシを握るたびに　光りだす A・ha・ha・ha・high プリプリ・プリティー(プリッキュア〜!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(MAX HEART!) オールスター・ビューティー(スプラッシュ　スター!) キメル時は、キメルよ!(ハートキャッチ!) 逆風の中でこそ　強まるキズナは　最強! a・ha-! 願いは1つでしょ!? ハンサムがーるず　無敵! Wa・ha-! (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 奪い合う事では　得られない a・a・a・a・愛〜☆ 生きてる事が奇跡　光なの! A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリキュア5!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(5!gogo!) オールスター・ビューティー(フレッシュプリキュア!) ラブラブ・ラブリー(ハートキャッチ!) あきらめない、負けない!(プリッキュア〜!) 生命がキラめいて　笑顔が　まぶしい　ブラヴォー! 明日へ未来へと　繋がり続ける　レインボウ! ミラクル　みんな来る　キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) ア・イ・ウ・エ　愛になるイキイキureshiiキボウ!(sure go!) ミラクル　みんな来る　キラキラ集合♪プリキュア(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア)Dash sure go! |-| English= (Gather!) It's a miracle that everyone has come! For the sparkling and cute gathering♪(sure go!) Filled with love and hope! We become lively!(sure go!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure) My laughter causes the flowers to bloom (lo-o-o-love~) My tears become a rainbow that leads to the future (ahahahahahigh!) Pretty pretty pretty (Pretty~!) Cure Cure cutie! (Max Heart!) All star beauty (Splash Star!) When you decide, I'll decide! (Heartcatch!) Everyone's lives are shining like gems bravo! (a-ha!) When you take that first step onto the rainbow, the future will begin (wa-ha!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure) A storm that leaves behind flowers that bloom (papapapara~) Also leaves behind a large flower whose smile is full of dreams (ahahahahahigh!) Pretty pretty pretty (Pretty Cure Five!) Cure Cure cutie (5!gogo!) All star beauty (Fresh Pretty Cure!) Love Love Lovely (Heartcatch!) I will never give up, I will never lose! (Pretty Cure~!) It's a miracle that everyone is here! For this sparkling and cute gathering♪(sure go!) Filled with love and hope! We become lively!(sure go!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure go!go!) Within our hearts lies the treasure of the universe! (papapapara~) Hold on tight through this shining journey (ahahahahahigh!) Pretty pretty pretty (Pretty Cure~!) Cure Cure cutie! (Max Heart!) All Star Beauty (Splash Star!) When you decide, I decide! (Heartcatch!) The strength of our bond makes us stronger! (a-ha!) What is your one wish!? For us to become strong handsome girls! (wa-ha!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure) When I struggle over something, nothing is gained (lo-o-o-o-love~) Yet the miracle of life continues to shine! (ahahahahahigh!) Pretty pretty pretty (Pretty Cure Five!) Cure Cure cutie (5!go!go!) All star beauty (Fresh Pretty Cure!) Love love lovely (Heartcatch!) I will never give up, I won't lose! (Pretty Cure~!) A smile full of life is dazzling bravo! The tomorrow is connected by the bright rainbow of the future! It's a miracle that everyone is here! For the sparkling and cute gathering♪(sure go!) Filled with love and hope! We become lively!(sure go!) It's a miracle that everyone is here! For the sparkling gathering♪(sure go!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure)Dash sure go! Trivia * The lyrics "Sure go!" and "Dash sure go!" come from the similar-sounding phrases "shuugo" and daishuugo", which mean "gathering" and "big gathering" in Japanese respectively. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Videos Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Opening Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Image Songs